


Dying in the Sun（中文版）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 剪影·Silhouettes of Doom [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Age, Gap Filler, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 他生于暮色，长于黑暗。因此在阳光中，他注定慢慢死去。





	Dying in the Sun（中文版）

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【主要人物】Maeglin
> 
> 【次要人物】Idril，Turgon，Sauron
> 
> 【首发日期】2008年3月

他在最后一批部队也开始撤退时归来。

金之门后，本可轻易容纳成百上千人的庭院拥挤不堪，然而仿佛是种默契，没有人驻足交谈。偌大的场地中充斥着马匹的嘶鸣与伤者的呻吟，众人但凡能够行动，无一例外都在行色匆匆，穿梭来去好似傀儡戏台上无数上紧发条的偶人。

他甫出大门就察觉了气氛中的刻意，心念一转，已是了然。

半低下头，他成功掩饰了情绪。他的坐骑如释重负地打了个响鼻，蹭了蹭他的肩。他安抚地拍了拍它的头，知道自己几乎和它一样狼狈——疲惫已极，满身尘土，层层衣甲裹得遍体黏腻不堪，不知都是汗还是血。他把马缰交给前来接应的卫士，在原地略一踌躇便作出了决断，开始穿过庭院向山谷的出口走去。

如同这城市里将近一半的居民，他有着修长挺拔的身材，强壮而匀称，只是没人会把他与旁人混淆——因为他的眼睛。那样一双眼睛，平日里黝黑犹如深不见底的潭水，偶尔的一瞥却尖锐如针，仿佛有着刺透人心的力量。一路不时有族人认出他，向他致意；而他简单颔首回应，决定帮助他们维持这种“一切如常”的假象。

_能这样天真，未尝不是一种幸运……_

传说中Valar在远古创世的战争中撕裂的深谷在此接近了尽头，环抱山脉的群峰在谷口两侧不再显得高耸入云。暴风雨肆虐一夜之后，阳光擦过积雪的峰顶投射进来，回头望去，金之门昔日的辉煌风采全然不见，哪怕金箔玉石此时也只堆砌出呆板黯淡。

他在崖边停了下来。从这里可以俯瞰Tumladen平原，他的城就在脚下辽阔的鲜绿田野中心巍然矗立。也许是在过去几天中看了太多血雨腥风，眼前的景象竟一时让他无法适应——无视凡世的萧索，Gondolin的城墙兀自白得耀眼，不似真实。

_还有多久——在它也为血与火的颜色触及之前？_

“Maeglin殿下。”

一个声音突然在背后响起，给他的片刻恍惚划上了终止——全城无人不晓的声音，清亮悦耳，转折抑扬皆如音乐。回过头，他看到熟悉的颀长身影在小径上伫立，白衣银甲尽染血迹，连那俊秀无俦的脸庞也不能幸免。

不得不说，这远不是他想在此刻见到的人。然而尽管如此，他还是深吸一口气转过身来正视对方，因为他知道这个人自己无论何时都不能视若等闲——Ecthelion，涌泉家族的领主，与金花家族的领主Glorfindel隐然并列城中诸位贵族之首，同为Turgon的左膀右臂。

“Ecthelion大人，你终于回来了——Glorfindel大人如何？”

“承蒙关心，他也刚刚回来。”精灵领主微一低头，黑发因沾着干结的血块而不若往日柔顺，随着这动作拂过肩甲，发出了细微的刮擦声响。“殿下，王在谷口等您。”

“我立刻就到。”他答道，话音未落，已经向来路迈开了脚步。不，这无关我对他的看法——他试着为这近乎失礼的行为辩解。只不过这个浴血归来、肃杀冷峻的身影总叫人想起先前那残酷的修罗场，而那绝非愉快的回忆。

“殿下。”

就在两人擦肩而过的刹那，Ecthelion叫住了他。他毫无准备，匆忙停步转过身来，一句“是，大人”几乎脱口而出，总算及时止住，因为他突然意识到这样的反应不但有失身份，更是不合常理。他只是一个家族的领主，而我是此地的王子，为何我会对他如此忌惮？他不无恼怒地想，望向对方时便微扬起头，神色间不觉多了几分傲慢诘问。

然而黑发的领主坦然以对，语声沉静：“殿下，您也许应该先去照料自己。”

一言不发，他遽然转身大步离去，再也顾不得这举动是否失礼。是，这个人地位超然、广受爱戴，但那又如何？事实是，他憎恨这个人。他憎恨这个人看他的眼神。

 

他找到Turgon时，Gondolin之王正在凝视风中猎猎招展的旗帜。

原本只是日月交辉的图案，浮雕般凸现在属于Fingolfin家族的深蓝底色之上，鲜明夺目，仿佛不沾分毫凡世红尘。然而前一次骤临的烈火为它添上了一颗殷红如血的心，如今无尽的眼泪又将给它染上点点亮银的星辰。

那是曾几何时傲视过中洲大地的王旗啊。

先是Fingolfin，再是Fingon。Noldor的至高王权，竟有传承到Fingolfin家族次子的一天。

_……若是Turgon也……_

他及时止住了思绪。不。不要是现在。他见证了太多死亡，他不要再去想像更多——至少不要是他血脉相连的亲人，这个凡世上他仅存的……不，是尚存的两个近亲。

不管他在心底是否愿意承认。

“Maeglin。”察觉了他的到来，Turgon转过身，面对他时已是神色如常，“你终于回来了。一切都还好？”

“吾王，还好。”他简短却恭谨地答道，同时像从前无数次那样，克制了他们之间身高差距带来的轻微困扰——Turgon有着据说与那位Fëanor家族的长子不相上下的身材，因而Gondolin之王的正视，事实上等于居高临下的俯瞰。

一如既往，Turgon不曾注意他的反应；又或许，王对此并非全无所察，却有意选择了忽视。“我找你来，是为了一项非你莫属的工程。全城你最擅长开采矿脉，冶炼钢铁。”

这样毫无保留的赞誉来得过于突兀，着实超出了他的预期。忘却了前一刻的些许不豫，他不由得挺直了身体：“吾王，您过奖了。Rog大人——”

“我要在此加铸一道大门。”然而Turgon抬手一指Orfalch Echor的谷口，止住了他即将出口的谦逊言辞，“Gondolin的第七道门，主门。”

他张开了嘴，却又在转念之间闭上。无论Turgon的语气多么不容置疑，都克制不住他心中冒出的无数疑问。要怎样的大门才能挡住那无穷无尽的恐怖洪流？要怎样的守御才能抗衡那黑暗邪恶的强横实力？见证了这一战，难道不该有所领悟——再多再强的防护都没有意义？只要时机到来，一切未雨绸缪都是荒诞笑谈，哪怕铜墙铁壁也不堪一击。

 _但这不是我能提出的问题，_ 他提醒自己，不无挫折苦涩。 _就像许多年前，我也只能眼睁睁看着王放那两个凡人归去。我不是王。我只是王的外甥，这里的王子。我服从王命，我克尽职守。仅此而已。_

低下头，他应道：“我会尽力。”

闻言Turgon点了点头，像是满意于他的肯定回答。一阵沉默之后，他本以为这便是全部，正准备告退，Turgon却在这时开了口：“我听说，是你救了Salgant。”

他没有错过Turgon语调的微妙变化。刹那间一股熟悉的冲动自心底升起，他不得不暗中咬紧了牙，竭力想要显得镇定自若，至少是维持表面的冷静——我会救他，真有这样令人惊讶吗，舅舅？然而再一次，他压下了质疑。面对自己曾发誓效忠的对象、如今Noldor的至高王，他仅仅是默默点了点头。

没有赘言，Turgon郑重地伸出手用力拍了拍他的肩。仿佛有灼热的气息从王的手掌传来，透过层层铠甲衣物烙上他几乎没有温度的肌肤；然而那也只是短短一瞬。在他来得及反应之前，王已经转过身去。

他向那好似重新化作了雕像的背影尽可能完美地行了一礼。剧烈的疼痛随着心跳的节奏一波波涌来，他眼前一阵阵发黑，集结了全部自控，才能强迫自己从容迈步离去。

Noldor未来的王旗仍在高处飘扬，高贵而落寞。

 

他不知道自己是怎样支撑着回到金之门外的。凭着往日的记忆，他成功找到了大门守卫换防休息用的房间，庆幸地发现里面居然空无一人。顾不得避开旁人的注意，他步履不稳地蹭了进去，旋即挣扎着关上房门，颓然靠上厚重的板材。勉力侧过头，他看到肩头已经开始有血渗出，染在漆黑有如夜色的衣甲上毫不显眼，乍看只是一片潮湿的痕迹。

先前Ecthelion没有看错，他的确需要照料自己。

他受了伤，而且伤得不轻。混战中一支长矛碰巧寻到了铠甲的空隙，穿透了他的肩胛，方才Turgon意示嘉许的一拍，又正好触动了几近合拢的伤口。此时此刻，继疼痛之后，失血的眩晕开始阵阵袭来，视野中的一切都在黯淡下去。头脑好似打开了一个缺口，意识从中缓慢却确定地流失。

 _这是我的极限了吧？_ 他模糊地想，感到喘息也益发短促而艰难。铠甲的重量压在身上，山一样沉重。他想要解去这重负，手臂却不听使唤，抬到半途便再也支持不住，无力垂落。出于本能，他反射性地合拢手指想要寻找支撑，结果正抓住仍在身侧的剑。

他的剑。Anguirel，“燃星之铁”。出自他的父亲之手，Doriath的Anglachel是它同出一源的兄弟。沉暗如墨的剑身，削铁如泥的锋刃，内敛沉默的外壳之下，却是星辰燃尽化作的冰冷之焰。

**……比你想像的要难，不是么？**

这声音毫无预兆地在脑海中响起，他猝不及防，全身一震，牵动伤处，又是一阵剧痛。

_闭嘴。你只是一柄剑。_

瞬间的安静之后，是长久的沉默。

 _我一定是伤得太重，才会有这种幻想，_ 他对自己说。 _然而它是我父亲铸造的剑，也许……它察觉了此刻我的虚弱？_

摸索着，他想要解下剑鞘，手指却颤抖着不听调遣。几经努力之后，他不得不决定放弃。他的头很沉。他想要休息。他不要再去为一柄剑这样的无稽之谈担忧……哪怕那原本属于他父亲，葬身黑崖之底的父亲……黑崖，黑剑……黑暗……黑暗其实可以如此宁静……甜美……

喊杀由远及近，又一次团团包围了他。刀剑相碰的脆响，伤者痛苦的呻吟。喷溅的热血压不住滚滚的烟尘，一人一剑之力在钢铁与杀戮的洪流中完全不值一提……哪怕英勇强悍如Fingon本人。在那超越了Ilúvatar儿女极限的强大力量之前，即使Noldor的至高王，也逃不过注定的厄运——与银蓝王旗一同落入尘埃，践踏成泥。

可笑吗？付出这样大的代价，不过是亲身体验了那个诅咒的真实。

恍惚中他皱起眉，咽下了一声呻吟。

然而那真的可笑么？

当Maedhros联盟大势已去，敌人如同无边的狂潮源源涌来，试图分裂Fingolfin家族的两位王者，你难道没有倾尽全力发起抵抗？当你们节节败退，终至被不可逆转地压制下去，与此同时眼看着银蓝王旗消失在视野之外，明知何种结局正在到来，Turgon的不甘与疯狂，你难道没有亲身体会？当那道白焰最终腾起，时间也在那一瞬归于凝滞，你难道没有……

 _我有，_ 他疲倦地想。可是即使被告知千百遍那是真实，不可改变、不可挑战的真实，那样的真实，又怎能叫人欣然接受，不加抗拒？

他们在一刻不停地撤退。把鲜血留在身后。把死亡留在身后。在Sirion狭窄的河谷入口，Eldar与Edain构起最后的防线——断后的Hador家族，两翼的Ecthelion与Glorfindel，看似简单的部署，划下的却是生与死泾渭分明的界线。

……值此大限将至之际，吾王，我要对您如此说：尽管我们就此永别，尽管我再不能注目于您的白色城墙，然而一颗新星必将从你我之间升起……

线外是死亡，线后是希望。

……从您的家族中，将生出精灵与人类的希望……

不，他不相信。他不相信凡人，他不相信那个必死的种族。他们在这个世界上岁月短暂有如蜉蝣虫蚁，凭什么要心甘情愿为了一场旁人的战争把这样珍贵的生命轻易奉献？

他没有随Turgon一起撤向群山。惨烈的战场上有种莫名的力量在召唤，他被吸引而前，不能抗拒，也不愿抗拒。血液中有未知的火在烧，敦促他去加入趋近白热的拼斗，一次次挥砍、劈刺，任凭嗜血的快意在Anguirel的沉暗剑锋下肆意飞散。

放眼望去，他亦不是惟一有此感受的人吧？那个生着一张异常俊秀的脸庞，平日里温和寡言的黑发领主，战场上判若两人，Ringlach在那个白衣银甲的身影手中闪耀有如电光，剑与人，竟不知哪一个更加冷酷锋锐。

那是Eldar面对同出一源却堕落至深的敌人的本能憎恨……

**真的吗？**

幽灵般的声音再次在耳边响起，这一次他却失去了反驳的意愿。 _真的吗？_ 他不能不如此自问。

也许，Turgon的意外，终究不是全无道理。为什么要去救下那竖琴家族的领主，为此甚至不惜拿生命冒险？他与Salgant，志趣相投都谈不上，更遑论生死之交。

**然而若是就此死去，大约也不枉此生了吧。**

头脑深处的角落中，同一个声音如是说，低沉犹如呓语。

**那才是你想的，不是吗？这样活着，究竟有什么意义？……荣耀？权势？不要忘记，你是一个Noldo。背负着那样的诅咒，这些终有一日会化作泡影。而你真正想要的，却……**

**孽子。**

他全身一凛，原本已经开始游荡开去的思绪骤然集结，人也清醒了几分。

**你偷了我的剑。**

他一动不动，凉意自心底升起，一丝丝，一缕缕。

**你违抗父命，抛弃亲族，以为可以换得更多。然而，在此你的一切希望都将成空……**

_不！_

_我会证明，你是错的，父亲。_

猛地睁开双眼，他瞪视着虚空，过了一刻才成功聚焦了视线。房间里已经黯淡下来，他知道自己必定在此滞留了许久。动了动，身后与身侧同时传来的坚硬触感令他不由得眉头一蹙，这才发觉他仍半倚在门边。

不能这样下去，他下了决心。几不可闻地吸了口气，他靠着门框慢慢站了起来，一寸寸，屏息静气，为的是尽量不去牵动伤处。不远处有一张床，并不宽敞，原本只为守卫们小憩而设，不过此刻应付他的需求还算绰绰有余。小心又艰难地挪到床边站定，他开始一层层解下铠甲、锁甲，最后是亚麻衬衣。相隔许久，凝固干结的血把伤口与织物粘连在一起，稍一触动就如利刃攒刺。

然而他可以忍耐，也必须忍耐。

额上渐渐沁出冷汗，他咬紧牙关，手上的动作却稳定而坚决。鲜血随着干硬的布料一分分撕离伤处而重新涌出，几道细细的暗红自肩头蜿蜒而下，印在本就苍白的肌肤上，异常醒目。

“Maeglin？”

毫无预兆，这声音在门边响起，他猛吃了一惊，反射性地回过头去，几乎是立刻便为此付出了代价——这不在预期之中的动作扯动了伤口，疼痛如咆哮的海潮铺天盖地袭来。眼前一黑，他颤抖着，无法答言；然而在那电光石火的瞬间，他听出了那是谁的声音。

“……你受了伤！”

她是真正关切吗？抑或只是单纯在惊讶？冷汗汇聚到眉间一滴滴落下，他努力抬头望向她，眼前的一切都像是蒙上了雾气。他不知道Idril Celebrindal会在这里——或许，他本该知道的，是接连不断的意外削弱了他的判断力。身为Gondolin的公主、王的女儿，理当在此迎接大军班师归来，哪怕要面对的不是胜利凯歌，而是血腥死亡。

他没有听到她的脚步，但她裙裾带起的微风扰动了静止的空气。凭着感觉，他知道她快步穿过了房间，来到了自己身边。本已迟钝的思维凝滞了；她的气息就在左近，那样若有若无的淡淡幽香，记忆中曾是如此难得的奢侈……

似乎有人牵住了他的手，在引他坐下。他梦游般选择了顺从。时间就这样失去了意义，他的身心原本绷紧如同一触即发的弓弦，此刻竟也慢慢放松下来。肩头一热，有什么贴上了他冰凉的赤裸肌肤，暖意丝丝扩散……犹如第一线阳光吻上脸颊，当他在多年前的一个夏日首次踏出那幽暗的深谷……此前他从不知道，世间尚有别样的天地……光明，炽热而张扬，毫无保留地燃烧……无法抵制的诱惑，教人不由自主沉迷……

是从那时，他才开始明白，为何飞蛾会扑向火焰，哪怕接近的每一分都在灼伤它的鳞翅，哪怕那象征着它的末日。

能够投身融入那火焰的话，哪怕灰飞烟灭，亦是得偿所愿的升华吧……

不知不觉中，疼痛的浪潮退去了。周身的知觉都在慢慢返回，发冷的四肢渐渐找回了生机。长出了一口气，他睁开双眼，视野已经奇迹般清晰起来；转过头，他正看到她的手离开他的肩。

_这么说，刚才是她在为我疗伤……_

这样的认知令他心中倏然一动。尽管她已收回了手，她掌心的温度却仍在他肩头流连。恋恋不舍地回味着那短短一刻的接触，他望向她，不禁屏住了呼吸。她这样美。哪怕她只穿了简单的淡蓝衣裙，袖口衣襟都还沾染着斑斑血迹。许是为了方便行动，她把金发也松松结起，无意中使得颈间的优美曲线显露无遗。她其实不太像她的父亲，他想，尽管她也继承了Turgon的明亮灰眸——Fingolfin家族的明亮灰眸，如同那位他在战场上得以匆匆一瞥的前任至高王，如同他的母亲……

“别动。我很快回来。”

她轻声说，自有一种权威。他下意识点了点头，选择了无条件的服从。如同来时一样，她步履轻捷地离开了房间，临走时还不忘为他关上了房门。他的目光一刻不舍地追踪着她的身影，那抹在即将合上的门缝中一闪而逝的蔚蓝，令他无端想起了冬日的晴空。

Idril Celebrindal。Gondolin的Anar。初次相见，她的光辉便俘获了他的心。在他眼中，隐藏城市的全部辉煌，都不及她明眸流转的笑颜。

她很快就回来了，带着清水和绷带。令他意外的是，她依旧是独自一人。

_她……是对我的骄傲有所理解，知晓我不愿旁人见到我此时的脆弱？还是，她也……_

她没有出声，他也没有。一道门隔绝了外面马匹的嘶鸣与伤者的呻吟，门内小小的世界里一切都平和又宁定。示意他侧过身，她开始动手帮他清洗伤口，动作细心而熟练。清水很快染成了混浊的血色，现在他开始感到伤口周围烧灼般的刺痛，然而这较之先前的折磨，简直微不足道。他知道，这要归功于她先前的努力，是她为他治愈了那穿透肩胛的重创。

她这样美。

他看着她，专注得近乎痴迷，浑然不觉自己的眼神暴露了太多秘密。

她这样美。

她是Gondolin的Anar。谁能责怪他为她吸引，如同不自量力的飞蛾？即使注定要在光辉与火焰中粉身碎骨，若能从此融为一体，难分彼此，他也甘之如饴。

就在这时她俯下身去，那闪动着淡淡光泽的金色发丝不经意间拂过了他裸露的肩头，仿佛一星燎原的火。不由自主地一抖，他闭上双眼，欲望刹那间涨起有如海啸，扑灭了多年来殚精竭虑苦苦维持的理智。他爱她。从见到她第一眼开始。是为了她，他罔顾父亲的命令，抛弃了一半亲族。是为了她，他不惜承受父亲的诅咒，留在这个埋葬过双亲的城市。他爱了她那么久，可她是他的近亲，是他母亲的兄长的女儿。他知道Eldar的准则。他知道他的爱不被允许。然而……她这样美。近在咫尺，触手可及。

“Idril。”

这比他想像中更容易。不过是眨眼之间，他们之间的距离已经缩减成零。屏住了呼吸，他近乎痴迷地端详着她的容颜，狂热欣喜如同沙漠中跋涉已久的旅人乍见甘美的泉水。然而真正出乎他意料的是，她没有试图挣脱他的怀抱。想到某种可能，他脑中霎时一片空白。

她……会不会真的……

事实证明，他是错的。大错特错。

她没有挣扎，只因为她清楚她的力量不能与他抗衡。微一蹙眉，她冷静回望，眼中既无亲情、更无爱意，有的是不加掩饰的疲惫——以及些微怜悯。

“你需要休息。”

“不！”他近乎绝望地收紧了五指。她怜悯他。她怜悯他！他终于明白自己对那涌泉领主的恨意何在——他们的怜悯落在他身上，残酷无情恰如割肉剜骨，他费尽心机不遗余力维持的骄傲尊严，顷刻皆成虚妄笑谈。“我知道我在做什么！”

她微扬下颌，突然淡淡一笑：“那么我就不得不告诉你：你想要的，我不能给；即使能够，我也不愿。”

全身力量都在这一刻流失，他机械地松开了手。在他空洞的注视下，她从容退开，天蓝衣裙带着他新添的血色，殷红刺目。

“我会叫人来照顾你。”

他没有回答。他为什么要回答？旁人来与不来，他全不在意。有一刻他想要就这样流血到死，让这无望的爱恋随着这个被诅咒的生命结束而灰飞烟灭。可他知道那也不会是终局。他是Eldar的一员，身处世界的限制之中，哪怕宁愿放弃肉体，也永远没有放弃灵魂的自由。

多么讽刺。

一步走错，便再也无法回头。

即使遗忘也如此艰难，无论是生是死。

他突然想笑。去歇斯底里地大笑，叫世界在周围轰然坍塌，碎成千片万片。然而他只是咬紧了牙，直到血的腥咸在舌底弥漫。

 

 

庆典已过，盛宴还在继续。

他独自坐在悬崖边嶙峋的黑石上，它们因常年风吹雨淋而裂纹密布，却依然森冷执拗，毫不妥协。抬起头，他再一次凝望城市顶层那座沐浴在日光中，闪烁有如珍珠白银的高塔，纵然不得不眯起双眼缓解刺痛，仍是不愿稍瞬。

她在那里，他知道。笑靥如花，明眸如水。她正和那卑贱短寿的凡人携手站在一起，她给了那个人类一生一世的承诺。从今以后，他们便是一体，直到那凡人离开世界，直到世界最后终结。

仰头把杯中殷红如血的液体一饮而尽，一线凉意滑下，醇厚甘美的气息涌上喉间。然而他口中此刻只品得出苦涩，头顶蓝天白云，骄阳似火，他却周身冷透，如浸冰寒深渊。

Idril，他轻声说。为什么？

猛然起身，他把杯子用力摔下多年前他父亲葬身的悬崖，仿佛是隔了一个纪元，水晶粉碎在乱石上的声响才遥遥传来。

**……是啊，为什么？**

一个声音重复着他的疑问，带着恰到好处的唏嘘。如果他不知道这个声音的主人是谁，如果这个声音不曾伴着一次次钻心剜骨的折磨，在他脑海深处冷酷地响起千遍万遍，他几乎会相信它真是饱含同情与安慰的。鼻端仍萦绕着烙烤皮肉的焦臭，口中仍徘徊着碎裂牙床的钝痛。脸上的瘀伤肿胀令他难以睁眼，然而他能感到血正从全身上下数不清的伤口中争先恐后渗出，洒落尘埃。

直到这时，他才察觉周围的变化。安静。不同以往的安静。没有了此起彼伏的刑讯惨呼，他像是置身空旷，环绕他的只有无边无际的虚空。

然而直觉告诉他，那虚空并不是空的。

竭尽全力，他才把双眼睁开一线。尽管血与汗模糊了视野，他还是依稀辨出了四面环境的轮廓。这是一处宽敞的殿堂。黝黑的巨柱森然林立，一重重延伸出去，没入远处的黑暗。起初他以为柱上有活物蠕蠕而动，随即发觉那只是深入石材的诡异花纹，被光影的变幻赋予了生命。

**……或许，我可以帮你找出答案？**

还是那个声音，神祇般悲天悯人，导师般循循善诱。对此他的第一反应是嗤之以鼻，然而他忽然意识到它是发自咫尺之遥。惊骇之下，他挣扎着想要转头，伤痕累累的肉体却阻止了这个尝试。剧痛随着徒然的努力袭来，瞬间饱和了所有感官，他再也忍不住呻吟出声，疼得几近晕厥，心中只想：敌人必定是在享受他的无力与挫败。也许下一时刻，超出想像的刑罚就会落到他身上，新一轮拷问折磨即将开始，永无休止……

然而什么都没有发生。

寂静显得分外漫长难耐。他知道折磨他的人就在近前，审视着他，衡量着他。火光忽明忽暗，在殿堂深处的黑暗中舞蹈，踩着催眠的节奏，麻痹着他的神智……他觉得肉体与外部的界限正在消失，如同岩石在风沙侵蚀下渐渐分崩离析。

这……便是濒死的感觉么？

鼻端突然捕捉到了一丝熟悉的气息。细微飘忽，又确定无疑。身不由己，他被它牵引前行，如落叶被流水裹挟而去。

……玫瑰。盛开的玫瑰。殷红，鹅黄，乳白，淡粉……小巷夹道花团锦簇，夏日暖风吹过，起伏犹如潮水。

而他在玫瑰巷中走过，失魂落魄，心灰如死。

方才的一幕依然历历在目。她和那个Hador家族的凡人携手并肩，阳光下动人笑颜灼痛他的双眼……发丝在风中飞舞，淡金色的，黄金色的，时合时分，若即若离，极尽缱绻缠绵。

猛然停步，他伸手掳过一根花枝用力拗断，数不清的细刺顿时没入掌心，他却恍若不觉。慢慢攥紧五指，他凝视着娇嫩的花瓣一片片揉碎，零落成尘……

是那气息。就是那气息。

垂死玫瑰的香气。

花朵明明已经毁去，香气却出人意料愈发馥郁。

奇怪……原来即使肉体消亡，灵魂仍能踯躅。

那么倘若灵魂业已枯萎，肉体是否亦能维持？

答案是肯定的吧？回想起来，她其实已经杀死了他。就是在那时，她给了他致命一击。

那样长的时间……他习惯了接受她的冷淡。他学会了忽视她的拒绝。他难道不是早知他陷入的是一场无望的爱恋？他对她的爱不为风俗准则所容。而她对他……她亲口说过：“你想要的，我不能给；即使能够，我也不愿。”于是那样长的时间，他强迫自己止步，力图说服自己：或许，飞蛾的最好归宿，便是敛起鳞翅，守望火焰。

毕竟，他是微光之子。他生于暮色，长于黑暗。他渴望亲近阳光的炽烈明亮，然而求而不得的，又岂只他一人？哪怕是驾驭月船的Tilion，身为Maia，能做的也只是偶尔为了靠向Arien而偏离航线。于是他从善如流，本以为能够遥遥仰慕他的Anar，直到永远。

直到那一天。直到那一天。

当他发现她向旁人敞开心扉，原本心仪的光明便瞬间化作了诛心的剑。

你杀了我，Idril。就是在那时，你给了我致命一击。

怎么会有这种事呢？心跳、呼吸、血流，明明都在继续，他却真切感到生命在一点点流逝。他以为逃离那不见天日的幽暗谷地是他此生最大的救赎，可是这一刻他发觉，束缚与牢笼不过是从一个换成了另一个。在壮观坚固的洁白城墙中，在美丽辉煌的隐藏城市里，他沐浴着向往已久的日光，却在慢慢死去。

她爱上了旁人。她爱上了旁人。

他反复默念，任凭它的回音狠狠割上心头，无情犁开一道又一道沟壑，纵横交错，鲜血淋漓。

他知道她不爱他。但他不知道她会去爱旁人。毕竟，除去哀悼之年，他们已经在这座与世隔绝的孤城中波澜不惊地度过了数百年光阴。若论外貌气质、才干地位，Gondolin并非没有堪与她相配的人选——众所周知，金花家族那位人缘极佳的领主便是单身——但她从未爱上他们中的任何一人。

要是没有外来者，这样的现实，明明永远都不会改变……

现在他明白了，为何自己当年会莫名对那两个凡人心存芥蒂。或许他超越常人的洞察早在那时就给了他警示，在Nirnaeth的战场上，警示更是升华成了不祥的预感。当那命运转折的一天到来，当Ecthelion引领Voronwë和Tuor步上城市顶层的王宫，他就站在Turgon右手边。那一刻他看到端坐在另一侧的她向那风尘仆仆的金发凡人莞尔一笑，平生第一次感到他的太阳开始蚀缺黯淡。

……尽管我们就此永别，尽管我再不能注目于您的白色城墙，然而一颗新星必将从你我之间升起……

新星，是谁的新星？他只知道，他的希望之星，就陨落在那一天。

她爱上了旁人。她爱上了旁人。

他再不能沉溺幻想，再不能自欺欺人。

这是Mandos的残酷玩笑么？既然注定不能得到，为何要把诱惑设在咫尺之遥，好似随时随地触手可及？

初时心头尖锐的痛楚渐渐麻木，变作了间断的钝疼。假以时日，也许连这钝疼都会变得难以觉察吧？可是他知道，这些伤痕绝不会痊愈。相反，它们会在沉默中慢慢溃烂，将周遭的血肉感染蚕食。

原来是真的。Eldar可以死于心伤。

可若是死去，他就离开她了，哪怕只是暂时。不管是在亡者之殿还是在长春之地，他都再见不到她的身影，听不到她的声音，闻不到她的气息。失去了赖以维持的阳光，即使是天生只在夜色中繁盛活跃的生灵，将会遭遇何种命运？

不，他不要放弃，哪怕他的灵魂正在嬗变枯萎。他绝不会像传说中那些脆弱的族人，允许自己心碎而死。他爱她。他那样爱她。他要活着，徘徊在她近前，追随在她左右，哪怕每一刻都是锥心的折磨，哪怕每一天都活得如同行尸走肉。

何况——那个凡人，终将一死。

**……真叫人印象深刻。连我也要承认，当此情形，隐忍是最好的选择。**

闻声他立时清醒过来，心也随即一沉。迄今为止，他有没有暴露太多秘密？他一向自认心智坚韧，然而肉体遭受的惨痛折磨毕竟不能对意志全无影响。咬紧早已没有一处完好的嘴唇，他不得不重复提醒自己，这是人人谈虎色变的Angband、黑暗魔君的堡垒，而耳边这个貌似动听的声音其实是属于Sauron，堕落的Maia，Morgoth最忠诚也最狡猾的仆人。

 _别白费心机了。_ 他吐出口中的血沫，突然感到空前疲倦。 _从我这里你什么都得不到。_

然而那声音忽略了他，不急不徐地继续。

**……因为你是那个城市的继承人；那里的一切，迟早都属于你。**

继承人。这个词从敌人口中说出，当真是始料未及，倒令他险些笑出声来。他实在不能不笑。这猜测看似合情合理，却充分暴露了大敌的无知——“继承人”，Gondolin的继承人！他是吗？他曾经是吗？如今他甚至有充分理由去怀疑，Turgon是否有过类似的考虑。要知道，Fingolfin家族的次子首先是运筹帷幄的君王，其次才是他母亲的手足兄长——虽然对他这个外甥历来关爱有加，真正的权衡决断却始终对他隔绝。

**你这样反应……为什么？**

在这关切和善的语气背后，他敏锐地察觉了一丝兴奋——见猎心喜的兴奋，如同豺狼嗅到血腥，猛禽邂逅腐尸。敌人并不愚蠢。他的反应，已经提供了太多信息。这一刻，未知的陷阱正在设下，无形的罗网正在张开，敌人正在等待他犯下更多的错误，不管多么微小，都可能引他步向不可逆转的结局。他应当缄默。先前那些对他徒劳无功的严刑拷问证明，只要他全力抗拒，他们就不能突破他思维的防线。

不知何时，鲜血滴落的声音消失了。是流尽了么？那么说他的时间亦是所剩无几……他终究是要离开这个世界了，从此与他的一切心念所系远离……可惜能够解脱的只有肉体。真正意义的离去，乃是Eru单单赐予凡人的仁慈。

原来连Ilúvatar本人，都在偏爱那些次生的儿女……

还有比这更不公平的事么？你的所有辛勤努力，都不过是为旁人做嫁的铺垫；你的全部才华价值，都在所谓“注定”面前不堪一击。

静寂中他又笑了起来，这一次不可抑止。

……在此你的一切希望都将成空……

父亲，你有没有意识到，你是在诅咒我重蹈你的覆辙？现在你终究如愿了吧？你与我，父与子，陷入的困境也如此相似。

……强劲的山风刮在脸上，刀割般生疼，他却恍若不觉。

这一带的山岭他许久不曾涉足，如今放眼望去一片破败荒芜，全不是记忆中的模样。当年为开采矿脉他们曾选择此地落脚，它一度热闹繁忙，比起一座凡世的小镇也无不及。

他在这里驻留过不止一次。先是为那场空前的大战准备武器，后来是为那座加造的大门提供建材……再后来，王一道命令颁下，所有人等禁止出城，此地随之一朝废弃。

相隔这许多年重返旧地，它已面目全非。

目光微垂，他涩然一笑。

沿着旧日熟知的路线，他循着巷道的残迹在建筑间穿行，蓦地眼前豁然开朗，正是横贯整座小镇的主路。它一端通向环抱山脉深处，一端连接地下矿井入口，宽阔笔直，全由平整的岩石铺就。迟疑一刻，他小心地迈开双腿踏上路面，尘沙在他脚下惊动，依稀现出路中央铺设的金属导轨——那是为运送矿石的铁车专门设计，曾经光亮可鉴，现在锈迹斑斑。

这些，都是他为那座城池所花心血的证据。而到头来，他却与它们一样，旁人一念之间便弃若敝屣。

——这不公平！

他对着空无一人的街道长声嘶喊，抒发满腔纠结积郁。

他原以为，那会是他的城市。

不，这不是非分之想。早在Nan Elmoth他就已得知，他母亲的兄长、Gondolin的君王，在冰海跋涉中失去爱妻，膝下无子，仅有一女。“他会欣赏你。”母亲的语声犹在耳际，高傲而笃定。从那时起，他就在幻想群山环抱中的洁白城池，幻想有朝一日他能登上城顶的高塔，俯瞰大地。后来经历了一系列意外变故，他本以为这幻想只能止于幻想，Turgon的表现却似乎在一步步证实母亲的话语。他被尊为Gondolin的王子，被赐予专属的家族，旁人眼中他深得君王器重信任，享有一人之下万人之上的荣耀权力。

即使没有爱，他仍有这个城市。

然后，Tuor来了。同样被尊为上宾。同样被赐予家族。同样被器重信任。那个只见过区区二十余年岁月的卑贱凡人，所得的待遇居然与他几近平齐。

可他明明才是王的血亲，王惟一妹妹的儿子。那个凡人何德何能，只凭着被Ulmo选中做了信使，就被赏识至此？

多年的自控已成习惯，他心中不以为然，却不曾流露哪怕一丝情绪。或许这次是他错了。他没理由感到自己的地位会被一个凡人威胁。Turgon多半只是对当年Húrin和Huor的壮举念念不忘，这才如此善待Huor的儿子——但也应当仅限于此。身为Eldar的王者，又一贯因睿智著称，Turgon当然不至于昏庸到把自己的国度交托给一个凡人，哪怕那个凡人才干出众，身份特异。

他是对的。Turgon的确无意把国度交托给一个凡人。因为这位Noldor的至高王，选择把未来许诺给那个凡人的儿子。

她和那个凡人的儿子。

“Valar眷顾，我能看到这个国度后继有人。”

王的语声从容平静一如既往，他却听出了其中些许唏嘘。意识到此言何指，他胸中猛然一窒，刹那间几乎停了呼吸。

你以为他把你当作至亲，你以为他着意培养你为继承人，然而实际上他只当你是万不得已时的备选，心中从未真正有过你的位置。他难道不是对Hador家族多有眷顾？他难道没有扶持先后来到Gondolin的三个凡人，甚至不惜嫁出视为掌上明珠的女儿？现在他有了最佳的人选，那个孩子，他的女儿和那个凡人的孩子，你便沦为可有可无的摆设，骤然被打落云端。

……在此你的一切希望都将成空……

父亲，你满意了么？爱恋早已无望，权力化作泡影。我在此有过的一切希望，当真就此成空。

嘶喊的余音在杳无人迹的山岭中回荡，渐渐消失。公平与否，除了他又有谁真正在意？谁会挑战王的权威，质疑王的决定？万念俱灰之下，他惟一的念头便是远离。那已不再是他的城市。真正属于他的，甚至不是Nan Elmoth的幽暗林谷……也许，只有这破败萧索的废弃小镇。

沿着主道，他一路来到了矿井的入口。本该年久失修的坑道奇迹般保持了完好，撑起洞壁的支柱坚固如初。深吸了口气，他闻到了熟悉的气息。岩石。土壤。金属。这气息给了他莫名的安慰，他抬手抚过未经打磨的岩石那粗糙的纹理，怔忡一刻，终于走了进去。

如今想来，若非心神不稳，他本不会如此大意。

他不知道是不是那声呼喊暴露了他。站在废弃的矿道里，他冷眼看着一个又一个黑影从来路的暗处浮现，不无讶异地想着Morgoth的爪牙居然已经渗透到了这里。然而他并不慌乱。敌人的确拥有人数上的优势，但他占据着地利。此处的狭窄通道决定了他同时对阵的对手不会超过三个，而他有着充分的自信：即使是以一敌五，他也稳胜无疑。

来，试试看。

清浅的笑容在嘴角绽开，嗜血的欲望在胸中升腾。杀戮的冲动轻易统治了他，半是本能，半是放纵。泰然面对那群成半圆形包抄过来的丑恶生物，他缓缓活动着手腕，全无惧意。

这双手，虽然做不到守护掌握，总归还做得到破坏毁灭。

无声无息，Anguirel脱鞘而出。

那些奥克并没有仗着人多势众立刻开始攻击。他们为他的气势震慑，开始眼露怯意，瞻前顾后。从他们粗嘎难听的片言只字中，他听出他们以为这是一个陷阱，不禁露出了真正的笑意。

Valar在上，他始终只有自己。

懒得再僵持下去，他率先动了。一击而退，干净利落。那柄黑剑锋锐无匹，等闲护甲根本无法抵挡，转眼间，地上便多了五六具生前丑陋，死后更加丑陋的尸体。

屠杀给了他难以言传的快意。

砍，刺。敌众我寡，把握节奏至关重要。这是Ecthelion教给他的，他虽然对这位领主心存芥蒂，却不能不承认这个人的超群技艺。侧身避过长矛，剑锋随之一划，于是又是一个宣告了结。恰在此时余光瞥见一柄钉头锤砸来，他想也不想，便反手削去。

以Anguirel的锋利，钉头锤必定应手而裂。

他错了。

他忘了，Anguirel是他父亲铸就。

甫一触及那粗劣的武器，此前所向披靡的黑剑便化作千片万片，迸散开去。

头上挨了重重一击。在失去知觉前，他只来得及想：父亲，要报复我的背叛，你选了最好的时机。

**……两柄黑剑，两个持有人，都想要主宰命运，又都被命运主宰……**

他又从恍惚中回到了现实。

**……那么你就是为此耿耿于怀吗？区区一个凡人，夺走了原本属于你的一切？**

他累了。他是真的累了。精力愈发不易集中，他不知自己还能坚持多久，也不知先前敌人刺探了多少信息。那曾经动听的语音突然显得异常聒噪，想也不想，他满腔不耐地回敬，极尽嘲讽： _我以为，你和你效忠的主上是全知全能的？_

在头脑深处，他知道这不明智。可是这么多年来，他始终谨言慎行谦逊隐忍，换得的又是什么？一份铭心刻骨的无望爱恋。一个光鲜显赫的虚妄地位。死亡既然随时可能到来，何不抓住最后的机会放纵一次。

而回答立刻来临，却完全不符合他的预期： **你可想要我们为你指明真相？**

压下隐约的不安，他继续以轻蔑应对： _你们？真相是，你们甚至不是一个凡人和一个女子的对手。_

敌人并未被激怒： **幼稚……吾王怎能在乎一场交锋的得失。重要的，从来都是最终的结局。**

 _最终的结局？_ 这一次他终于笑出了声，尽管这动作引动了喉间的痛楚。 _你是说，Morgoth王冠上的三颗精灵宝钻，从此只剩了两颗？_

**你真是辜负你的名字，鼠目寸光得令人失望……若吾王当初不曾向区区Thingol之女示弱，你们只怕永远都不敢想像公开的挑战，更遑论妄图毕全功于一役。**

心跳骤然一顿，接着加快了。这绝不是他想像中敌人会作出的反应。Sauron的语音在他脑海中回响，神秘矜持，却又不掩得意。

**吾王惩戒了Finwë的狂妄后代，以儆效尤；然而你们因此意识到吾王过于强大，开始隐匿逃离，吾王发觉如此要把你们一网打尽，会愈发不易。Beren与Lúthien之愚行得以成功，自然是吾王授意。**

_这是狡辩。颠倒黑白的狡辩。_ 他竭力告诫自己镇定，不能轻易落入圈套。 _你难道不是在妖狼之岛败给了Lúthien和Huan……_

**若非如此，你们焉能以为吾王有隙可趁、虚弱可欺？吾王大业之前，我等的骄傲不值一提。**

_可是谁能证明你所言都是事实？歪曲真相混淆视听，分明是你们的拿手好戏。_ 额头有细汗沁出，他努力扬起头，死死抓住脑中的一线清明。

敌人微笑了。不知为何，他看不到对方的面孔，却清楚知晓对方的表情。

**我已说过，重要的，从来都是最终的结局。所谓真相如何，只有结局才能昭示。**

_结局是我们败了，_ 他回以微笑。 _可你们也没有取胜——你们还不是失去了一颗爱若性命的宝石？_

 **哦。** 敌人笑得更加开怀。 **吾王早知：要摧毁你们，一颗落入你们掌握的精灵宝钻会比龙父炎魔更有效率。**

起初他不明白敌人意欲何指。这是什么荒唐的逻辑？可他随即想起了Fëanor家族因着那颗精灵宝钻与Doriath、Nargothrond生出的冲突龃龉，想起了那场至今仍在无数歌谣诗词中传唱的悲惨战役，想起了前不久的Thingol之死与Doriath的剧变。

**要摧毁你们，一颗落入你们掌握的精灵宝钻会比龙父炎魔更有效率。**

凉意从背上升起，他禁不住发起了抖。眩晕一阵阵袭来，熟悉的世界在飞速旋转，他只感到天翻地覆。

**你只是一颗棋子，一众Valar谋算中的棋子。你的存在，便是为了陷落那座城池。**

_谎言。这是谎言！_ 他断然拒绝，残存的热血刹那上涌，舌尖几乎尝到了一丝腥咸。 _Gondolin不会陷落，更不会因为我陷落！_

**哦，是吗？“背叛将苏醒于你的城墙之中；它们将有火焚之危。”**

乍闻此言，他震惊过度，有一刻完全忘记了警戒思维。怎么会？这分明是众水之神Ulmo亲自给予Turgon的警示，原话在Gondolin也仅有王室贵族知晓。

**记住，你们笃信的Valar，在吾王眼中不过一群稚子。他们自以为是的策划，吾王早已洞悉。“命运之铠甲常存一隙，厄运之高墙惯有一缺，直至尘埃落定，亦即汝等所称之终局。”相当浪漫的说法……你们认为那裂隙、那缺口就是战胜绝望的希望、噩梦中的救赎、黑暗中的光明；可那只是特地为你们营造的美丽骗局。因为那是你；铠甲之隙、高墙之缺，全都是你。**

_不。不。_ 他摇着头，再也顾不上疼痛。 _不是。不可能。_

**是谁指引你们修建了那座城市？是谁告诫你们它将要遭受危难？是谁暗示你们杜绝外人，却安排两个凡人去往你处？是谁派遣所谓信使传达口信？是谁一边道貌岸然宣判裁决，一边翻手为云覆手为雨？**

_不可能，_ 他坚持。 _这不可能。我不知道旁人，我只知道是我自己选择——_

**你的选择？你莫不是说你心甘情愿选择不伦错爱，末了还一无所得？**

_不，这不是Valar的设计。_ 无暇反驳敌人的讽刺，他顽固地重复。 _归根到底，他们难道不是与你们为敌？他们有什么理由要处心积虑让最后一个对抗你们的国度陷落？_

**因为你们的价值就在于消磨吾王的实力。可惜，吾王实力广大，绝非你们与那些Valar可以想像。说来，吾王几百年来都在应付不自量力的精灵人类之流，倒真是有些想念这些旧日同胞啊……当然，还有另一重原因，你想必不会觉得陌生——那个北方的预言。既然诅咒已经出口，怎能不千方百计把它变作现实？**

头疼得快要裂开，他几乎不能思考，更作不出反驳。又或许，他是在渐渐失去反驳的意愿……这些言论，初一听闻离经叛道，但若仔细想来，却并非全无根基。

北方的预言。Noldor的诅咒。为挑战这号称注定的噩运，他们已经洒过多少眼泪，流过多少热血？Valar说当年Noldor是明知后果一意孤行，然而Valar又何尝不是明知Noldor的桀骜血性，怎能料想不到他们会作何选择？

Noldor以为所做的一切是出于自由意志，正如他相信自己所做的一切是顺遂本心……然而冥冥中有只看不见的手牵引着他们，摆布着他们，他们如同一张宏大棋盘上的棋子，进退攻防，身不由己……正如他从出生便被引导着一步步接近他的阳光，最终却徒然看着宿命安排的旁人将之夺去。

**你的存在，就是为了陷落那座城池。**

_……我不必按照他们的安排行动，_ 他说，嗓音喑哑，难以为继。 _他们以为一切尽在掌握中，我却将证明事实并非如此。我不会背叛。我宁愿去死。这样Gondolin仍将屹立，不管是你们还是他们，都休想称心如意。_

 **你自然可以。** 敌人的声音悠闲超然，仿佛他作何选择都无关紧要。 **如果你愿意看着她和那个凡人生死相守，永不分离。**

 _不，那个凡人会死！凡人必有一死！_ 如罹雷击，他再也控制不住情绪。 _而她是首生的儿女，她注定不能……_

**你忘了Beren和Lúthien？**

再简单不过的问题，却击垮了他的最后一重防线。他了解她。他了解她的睿智聪敏，更了解她的冷静决绝。他知道她是真正爱着那个凡人。放弃不朽，永别世界，以Idril Celebrindal的个性，并非天方夜谭。

不，他不能允许。他那样爱她，再不能容忍她从身边逃离。若不能令她爱，不妨令她恨……哪怕那意味着城池陷落生灵涂炭，哪怕那意味着万劫不复身死名灭……他苦求不得的，何不亲手毁去？

就做一次被拴上了提线的木偶，那又如何？生命于他早就是煎熬，无望地爱，徒劳地等，前路没有光明只有荆棘。

这一次，我来摆布旁人的命运，哪怕代价是我自己沦为傀儡棋子。

躲避我的人，怀疑我的人，敷衍我的人，蔑视我的人，畏惧我的人，怜悯我的人，钦佩我的人，拥护我的人——我要你们死。我要你们所有人死。我要那座城池彻底倾覆，夷为平地。

而当尘埃落定，我只要一个人。

这一次，我情愿堕入永夜，只要有阳光陪葬身侧。

就在他眼前，从深不可测的黑暗中，有身影渐渐凸显出来，浮雕般鲜明。第一次也是最后一次，他看清了与他对话者的容颜。在那俊美得叫人难以直视的脸庞上，正有浅笑浮现。

**……如你所愿。**

 

 

-完-


End file.
